1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving circuits, particularly, to a liquid crystal display driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) include a display panel with a number of crystal molecules, and an LCD driving circuit for a number of pixel electrodes, and a common electrode to driving the display panel. However, many LCD driving circuits are complex and expensive, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LCD driving circuit to overcome the described limitations.